Silicone compositions which are curable by hydrosilation reactions of silicon hydride precursors and terminally unsaturated olefins are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art and are discussed in the literature.
It has now been found that novel silicone compositions can be formed from the reaction of a hydride precursor with an olefinically substituted phenol, such as eugenol, synthesized by reacting a polydimethyl-siloxane containing either methyltrisiloxy functionalities, cyclic tetramer functionalities or tetrasiloxy functionalities. These novel phenol-modified branched and cyclic silicone compositions provide improved low temperature viscosity properties over phenol-modified linear silicone compositions. Such improvements are shown in the working examples of the present specification.